Gir Afe
"You ask why I fight, Sergeant? Because there is only one thing I dislike more than having to take a live. And that is to fail my duty." ~ Gir Afe to an unknown Long Boi Shock Trooper during the Carillia Offensive Long Boi edition von master chief, gegenspieler von rav xarr, konnte sogar Maximus Primus ez zsmschlagen General Gir Afe, Son of Mafe, was the leader of the Long Boi Shocktroopers. He remains to this day as one of the single greatest warriors the Covenant has ever seen. As one of the few Long Bois choosen for militray service he was not allowed to live a normal childhood, but prepared for combat mere weeks after his birth. Genetic augmentation and highly developed exoskeletons allowed him and his fellow shocktroopers to not only survive on other worlds, something normally impossible for Long Bois, but even fight with terrifying power. It was reported that Gir Afe was a gentle giant, seeing the value of life in every living being. Perhaps it was because of this character trait that stood in strong contradiction to his sence of duty and profession as soldier that he was also reported to be extremely religious. He abandoned the traditional Long Boi faith and adopted the Axis Order Cult of Aqua, praying several times a day for salvation. He was later declared a Saint of the Covenant. He had no reportet family, being taken away from his parents at an extremely early age and never entering into a relationship. But he would often refer to his brothers in arms as family. Because of that later generations of LST would call themselfes the "Sons of Gir Afe" , a title worn with pride even today. His name,Gir Afe, Son of Mafe, was completely made up. As a soldier from birth Gir Afe never had a name. He was known as LST-36 78 9G. The name of Gir Afe was given to him by his fellow comrades, meaning "Peacefull Warrior" in the old Long Boian tounge. The last name Son of Mafe was given to him by his commanding officer, Mafe, Son of Rafe, who died during the ballte of Benchama. Mafe was a low ranking officer of the regular Long Boi forces, and as such not fit for battle. Despite this he joined the LST during the assault, quickly paying the price for his foolish bravery. Gir Afe was very close to Mafe and such devasteted by his death. "Don´t cry son, thats the fate of any warrior." "You didn´t have to come with us, you weren´t ment for this!" "Nobody is meant for war, yet here we are. Dying on a foreign world, in a war we don´t even undertand, for a deity we have never even heard of." "Don´t say this. Don´t say this was all for nothing. Don´t say you died for nothing. " "You´re right, I didn´t. After all, I died for my children." This was the last conversation held between Mafe and Gir Afe. As one of the few commanders who didn´t saw the LST as mere weapons to be used, but as people just like anyone, he was very sclose to all the shook troopers, especially to Gir Afe, who was more sensible than the most. Gir Afe took on the name of his commander and wore it with pride, reportedly fighting even more furious than before, now that the name of his family was on the line. This tragic story has inspired many artists and has created countless movies and books all throughout the Covenant. Death After proving to be the Covenants most powerfull military asset during the crussade, the Long Boi Alliance sought to use their advanced cloning technique to replecate the outstanding results achieved by the LST and Gir Afe in particular. As such they brought him and several other shock trooper to a secret cloning facility on the long abandoned surface of skyrim. There a magnitude of experiments where conducted, some even modifying the already modified Gir Afe clones. The most ambitious project was "Project Godsend", in which the scientists tried to use Gir Afes DNA to create an even biger, stronger and more agressive version. This terriby backfired when the clone broke out and in a matter of hours killed everyone on the station. Everyone exept Gir Afe. Fotage from some of the surveilence cameras shows a duel that took place all across the station and lasted 48 hours. In the end Gir Afe was able to kill his evil twin, however for him all help was to late. He died there and then, next to his clone. By killing "Project Godsend" in hand to hand combat instead of obliterating the entire station, as was planned by the Fleet commander of Skyrim, he saved a lot of important data. Even in his last loments, Gir Afe put the duty towards the Covenant over everything else, and serves even today as a role model for each and every soldier of the EC.